Computerized color matching techniques using spectrophotometers can be used to select a paint for a particular application. In these processes a sample of a target color provided by a customer is measured by a color measurement device to obtain digital color information corresponding to the target color. The digital color information is then compared to paint formulas stored in a database to determine a suitable paint formulation to apply to a substrate to obtain the target color.